pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Glaceon/User:PiPikachu/GP007
GP006| nback=GP004| | teraz = GP007 Czy to Vapi?? | next = Użytkownik:Glaceon/User:PiPikachu/GP008 GP008 | nnext = ? }} | nzw=Czy to Vapi?? | nzwus= | nzwjp= ピピを心配しないでください。 | tmjp=Czy to Vapi?? | nzwpl Czy to Vapi?? | scr =Rgrhrh.jpg|250px | serus = | nrus = 007 | serjp= Sezon Hoenn| | nrjp= 007| | nrodc = 007 | dtpl =26 Kwietnia 2012 | dtjp =26 Kwietnia 2012 | dtus =26 Kwietnia 2012 | anim = PokeIce i PiPikachu | scen = PokeIce i PiPikachu | opis = PokeIce i PiPikachu }} Wydarzenia *Dziewczyny docierają do Dewford Town. **Roxy z PiPi zauważają chłopca podobnego do Vapiego *Bohaterki odnajdują Sale **Roxy postanawia pomóc odnaleźć PiPi młodzieńca *Dziewczyny docierają do sali **Roxy rozpoczyna swoją walkę 2 na 2 Debiuty *Emolga Czy to Vapi?? (W mieście Dewford Town) R=Ale śliczne to miasto. P=To co szukamy sali?? R=Tak. (Nagle dziewczyny zauważają charakterystyczną czapkę podobną do Vapiego) R=Coo?? P=To niemożliwe?! R=To nie może być Vapi chodź poszukamy sali. P=Ale .. No dobrze. R=On chyba wychodził z tąd. P=Masz racje może to sala? R=Przekonamy się. (PiPi posmutniała) 250px R=Co się stało. P=To musiał być Vapi ta czapka te ciuchy! R=No dobra pomogę ci go znaleźć! P=Naprawdę?! Roxy jesteś najlepsza! R=Bez przesady P=Jakis tlum ludzi otoczył Roxy ?=Rozy dasz mi autograf! ?=Jakie masz pokemony?! ?=Czemu już nie jesteś liderką?! R=Spokojnie, spokojnie. P=Roxy wpadła w kłopoty hihihi. Pikachu Pipi=Pi-ka. P=No dobra spokój dajcie jej trochę pooddychać. R=Uff... Dzięki Pipi. P=Nie ma sprawy R=Wybaczcie, ale bardzo się spieszymy pa! P=Narazie. (Dziewczyny uciekły puki mogły) P=To zaczyna być irytujące. R=Masz rację, ale chodź musimy znaleźć tego chłopca. (W trakcie poszukiwań Roxy pyta się Pipi) R=A tak wogóle to czemu ty i Vapi nie podróżujecie już razem? P=My? My no... R=No powiedz. 250px P=Po powrocie do Kanto Vapi powiedział, że chcę wyruszyć do Unova, ale ja upierałam się nad Hoenn bo wiedziałam, że teraz tu wyruszysz. Pokłóciliśmy się. Wyszło na to że przez tą kłótnie zerwaliśmy ze sobą i od wyruszył sam do Unovy, a ja postanowiłam cię odnaleźć. R=Oj nie wiedziałam, że to taka poważna sprawa. P=Tak. Ale przez całą podróż myślałam o tym jak za nim tęsknię i że chyba źle zrobiłam pozwalając mu samemu wyruszyć. Dlatego tak sie ucieszyłam gdy zobaczyłam tego chłopca bo myślalam że to Vapi, ale teraz juz nie jestem taka pewna. R=Spokojnie jesli to on to napewno wrócił tu z twojego powodu. P=Tak myślisz? R=No jasne. (Pipi wyglada na pocieszoną, a dziewczyny w końcu docierają w miejsce, gdzie spotkały chłopca) P=Nie ma go. R=Nie może być daleko. Przecierz widziałyśmy go tu zaledwie 30 minut temu. (Pipi znowu posmutniała) R=Niemartw sie. (Gdy idą ulicą w oddali Pikachu coś zauważył) P=Pika pi! 250px P=Co się stało?! (Pikachu gdzieś biegnie) P=szybko za nim! R=O co chodzi?! P=Nie wiem,a le zaraz się dowiemy! (Dziewczyny widzą przez sobą Pc i wbiegającego do środka Pikachu Pipi) 250px P=Wbieg do Pc szybko! (W środku Pikachu podbiega do jakiegoś chłopca) P=Pika ka Pi! 250px ?=Pikachu? P=Pi-ka! (dziewczyny go doganiają) P=Pikachu gdzie ty tak ...? 250px (Pipi staneła jak wryta i nic nie mogła wykrztusić. Chlopciem do którego bieg Pikachu okazał się Vapi) V=Pipi? Roxy? 250px R=Vapi! Co ty tu robisz? V=Ja? To długa historia. (Pipi cały czas nie dowieża) V=Pipi wszystko gra? P=Ja yyy... poprostu nie mogę wieżyć, że tu jesteś. (Pipi uśmiecha się do Vapiego, a on do niej) S.J=Vapi twoje pokemony sa w pełni zdrowe. V=Dzięki Siostro Joy. Vulpix Emolga! V=Vulpix Vup! 250px E=Emo! 250px P=Hej Vulpix dawno się nie widzieliśmy. R=Hej co to za pokemon? (Pokedex nie wykrywa) V=To Emolga, złapałem ja w Unovie dlatego twój Pokedex jej nie wykrył. P=Ale dlaczego wogóle wróciłeś? ?=Roxy! ?=I co z tym autohgrafem?! R=O nie! P=Hihi. R=Dobra ja się nimi zajmę, a wy sobie pogadajcie! (Roxy otchodzi, a Vapi zaczyna opowiadać Pipi dlaczego jest w Hoenn) V=No więc yyy... 250px P=Hm...? V=Gdy dojechałem do Unovy poczułem się źle że cię zostawiłem. Gdy po niej podróżwałem cały czas o tobie myślałem i postanowiłem cię odnaleźć. Twoja mama powiedziała, że pojechałaś do Hoenn znaleźć Roxy. Więc wyruszyłem za wami. Dowiedziałem się od Roxanny że wyruszyłyślie obie w podróż więc musiałem się spieszyć bo mogłybyście być wszędzie. Nie mogłem was nigdzie znaleźć. Więc poszedłem do Pc i wtedy zobaczyłem Pikachu... P=...? V=Wiesz naprawdę za tobą tęskniłem. P=Ja też. (Pipi i Vapi sięprzytulają, gdy wraca Roxy) R=No spławiłam ich. P=A my już mamy wyjaśnioną całą sytuację. 250px R=To dobrze. P=Vapi czyli teraz będziesz podróżował razem z nami po Hoenn? V=Jesli nie macie nic przeciwko. P=No jasne, że nie! R=Tak. Bedzie jak za dawnych czasów. V=A gdzie teraz wyruszacie? R=Do Dewford Town chcę tam zdobyć odnakę. V=Ja tez spróbuję to będzie moja 2 w Hoenn. P=Druga? V=Tak. Zmierzyłem się z Roxanną i chociarz nie było łatwo to udało mi się zdobyć tam odnake. R=To co w drogę! P=Tak. V=A moze najpierw coś zjemy? R=Cały Vapi no dobra Vapiemu udało się odnaleźć Pipi, ale co z nimi dalej będzie? Kategoria:Własna twórczość